fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Battle Call". Plot (Back at Sonic's house, Sonic and Crash are done making the chili dogs) *Sonic: Ta da! All of them are finished. *Crash: *pour in the meat on the last chili dog* *Sonic: Crash, there's no more. We used every last one of them. We get to the cleaning part later. *Crash: *put the pot on the sink* *Sonic: For now, let's go eat. *Knuckles: Didn't we already ate? *Sonic: Let's eat again with the new friends. Greet them some love and care. *Crunch: Oh yeah, chili dogs are in the house. *Sonic: Real lunch is served. *Tawna: I'm going to have a taste of it. *Coco: Let me try. *Sonic: Everyone gets a chili dog. *Tails: *eat the chili dog* Good. *Coco: *eat the chili dog* Delicious. *Crunch: *eat the chili dog* This taste spicy. *Sonic: Knuckles, did you put that spice sauce on the meat earlier? *Knuckles: I added a few just like hot beans. *Aku Aku: It smell delicious. *Sonic: This is my special day. The beans are just fresh as before. *Crash: It's DA-Lecious. *Amy: What? *Crunch: What did he say? *Crash: It's Da-leecious. *Coco: Delicious? *Crash: Dea-licious! *Sonic: Huh? *Crash: It It DA-Lecious. *Aku Aku: And? *Crash: DE-DE-Dalicious. *Tawna: Crash. It's pronounced Delicious. *Crash: Delicious! *Sonic: Boom. You got it. *Crash: Ha ha ha. *eat his half part of the chili dog* *Aku Aku: We are one big happy group together. *Sonic: Ching. You got that right mask. *Aku Aku: Oh lord. The hedgehog is right. *Sonic: I'm smart. *Amy: Way a go smarty pants. *Sonic: But i have no pants. *Tails: We're just playing with you. *Sonic: Very funny Tails. Very funny. *Tails: What a woozer. *Knuckles: They taste the same just like the other. *Amy: I love the meat part of this. *Tawna: That cheese look dope. *Crunch: Gosh, this dog make me wanna eat it again and again. *Aku Aku: Isn't that too much? *Crunch: No. Why is that? *Aku Aku: You're making it serious. *Crunch: No i'm not. You don't even have a body. *Aku Aku: What?! *Coco: Crunch, don't say that. *Crunch: What is your problem? You got a size problem with that? *Sonic: Come on guys, friends are suppose to have fun, not make fun of people in bodies. *Tails: Sonic, just let it go. *Sonic: Forget it, whatever. You want to make fun, just make fun. *throw the chili dog on the wall* *Amy: Sonic. *Sonic: See. This is what Eggman looks like when he's a chili dog and he fail to cook an enchilada. *Knuckles: Ha ha ha, the sarcastic voice is on! *Sonic: Knuckles. *Knuckles: That does it! Fresh style. (Meanwhile, Shadow, Rouge and E-123 Omega are running to Green Hill Zone to find Sonic's house) *Shadow: Okay. Sonic's house better be somewhere. *Rouge: E-123 Omega, have you found the location of Sonic? *E-123 Omega: We are almost there. His house is about a mile away. *Shadow: Perfect. Now let's steal his chaos emeralds for good. Speed up! (Team Dark dashes to Sonic's house. Back at Sonic's house, Sonic use a paper towel to clean up the mess on the wall.) *Sonic: See? I look like an idiot. *Everyone: *laughing* *Sonic: Not funny. Not funny at all! *Crash: *mock Sonic* *Sonic: And you too Crash Bandicoot. *Crash: *shocked with his mouth closed* *Crunch: Okay, that's enough for now. *Amy: Just mind your owm business. *Crunch: Fine. *Coco: Do you guys have any drinks? *Tails: Yes. We have water. *Aku Aku: Crash just opened the fridge and the water is all packed with bottles. *Sonic: Don't you mean the fridge is packed with water bottles? *Aku Aku: Yes, i can imagine. *Crunch: Get them anytime you like. *Knuckles: I alway needed one. A good taste for us. *Tawna: This is pretty healthy for a drink. *Sonic: You know that i hate sea water. But this water fills up some energy. *Tails: Not every animal can like water. *Sonic: What a load of goosebumps. *Aku Aku: Oh brother. (Meanwhile, Team Dark arrived outside of Sonic's house) *Shadow: Ah, there we are. *Rouge: The house where it is. *E-123 Omega: The chaos emeralds has been found. *Shadow: They're in the garage. *E-123 Omega: Must check the garage. *Rouge: It seem that the garage door isn't open. *E-123 Omega: Let me check and see. *open the garage door* (Sonic and their friends are hearing the noise from the garage) *Sonic: What was that? *Coco: Not again. *Knuckles: Someone must be sneaking to our garage. *Amy: We'll check on those thefts if they're causing any trouble. (At the garage, Team Dark enter the place to look for the chaos emeralds) *Shadow: No sign of those emeralds. *Rouge: Are you blind? They're on the floor. *Shadow: Oh wow. I did see them. *Coco: *open the door* Hey! What are you guys doing? *Shadow: Who is that? *Sonic: Huh? Shadow! *Shadow: Sonic. *Sonic: What are you doing here? *Shadow: We're here to take the emeralds. *Sonic: Oh no you don't. You had enough of stealing today. *Shadow: Ha. That was yesterday. *Sonic: On the 6th of May? *Shadow: That's right. Now we are on the 7th which means i'm ready for my rematch. *Crash: *growls* *Sonic: My new buddy Crash is ready for battle. Bring it on! *Crunch: We're ready for battle. *Aku Aku: Rival battle coming up. *Sonic: Ready or not, here i come. *dash and punch Shadow* *Shadow: Ow. Look what you done. *Sonic: No chaos emerald is going anywhere. *Shadow: *punch Sonic* *Sonic: Ooh, that gotta hurt. *Shadow: Give it all you got. I'm not done with you yet. *Crash: *kick Shadow* *Shadow: Ow, you scumbag fox! *Crash: Grrrr. *Crunch: Okay, let's fight the rest. *Tawna: Bring it on. *Crash: *fight Rogue* *Rouge: The fox is now fighting me! *Crash: Bandi-coot! *Rouge: Bandicoot, whatever. Let's fight. You and me. *Crash: Yaaa! *fight Rouge* *E-123 Omega: Must fight the big bandicoot. *Crunch: Let's go big bot. *E-123 Omega: *fight Crunch* *Crunch: *punch E-123 Omega* *E-123 Omega: Mean strong bandicoot must go down. *Crunch: What did you say about me?! *E-123 Omega: You must be defeated. *Crunch: Come on. *E-123 Omega: Take this! *punch Crunch* *Crunch: Ooh, you big bot. *E-123 Omega: Must be punching! *Crunch: Ahhhhh! *push E-123 Omega to the wall* Monster! *E-123 Omega: Big boy push me. *Crunch: You can't tell me what to do. *E-123 Omega: Must defeat big bandicoot. *Crunch: Who are you talking about big boy? *Coco: They're fighting together. What will we do? *Tawna: Stay here and don't move. *Sonic: *grab Shadow outside and fight* *Shadow: Let go you blue drat! *Sonic: Nothing stand against me. You're going down today like always. *Shadow: Back off! *Sonic: *punch Shadow* *Shadow: Grrrr, piece of junk. *Sonic: Here, take this! *kick Shadow. *Shadow: Ow! The edge. How dare you? *Crash: *kick Rouge* *Rouge: *punch Crash* *Crash: Whoa whoa whoa. *Aku Aku: Crash Bandicoot. *Crash: *growls* *Rouge: Ooh, who's going to cry to your little mommy? *Crash: *punch high in Rouge* *Rouge: Bandi-moron! *kick Crash* *Crash: Whack! *Crunch: Oh come on, come on. You're making me nervous. *E-123 Omega: You're making me nervous too as well. *Sonic: *punch Shadow* *Shadow: *fire blast on Sonic* *Sonic: Whoa. *Shadow: Son of a- *Crash: *punch Shadow* *Sonic: Wow, jumping in the head of the game. *Rouge: Leave my boyfriend alone! *Shadow: This fox is going to die. *Sonic: He's a bandicoot you moron. *Shadow: Who you calling moron jerk. *Sonic: There is no need to call us morons. *Shadow: Give me the chaos emeralds now! *Aku Aku: Theft. *Crash: *use his hammer to slam Shadow* *Shadow: Ugh, stupid bandicoot. *Rouge: Come on Shadow. You can do this. Just watch this. *punch Sonic* *Sonic: Ow. *Rouge: Ooh, didn't the mean bat hit you so hard? *Sonic: Shut up! *punch Rouge* *Rouge: Idiot! *Sonic: You punch me first. *Tails: Sonic, are you okay? *Sonic: Yes. *Knuckles: You, what have you done? *Rouge: Come over here kids, you wanna fight? *Tails: We're not kids. *Knuckles: We're men! *Sonic: Come over here, bat. *Rouge: Are you repeating what i said? *Sonic: No. But you're going to pay for this. *Knuckles: That's it! I'm getting sick of it. *Tails: Bring it on. *Knuckles: Ahhhhhh! *tries punching Rouge* Huh? *Rouge: Tough luck. *Knuckles: Oh no. Oh boy, not again. *Rouge: Hyaaa! *punch Knuckles* *Knuckles: Darn it. *Crash: *punch Shadow* *Shadow: Stop! *fire blast at Crash* *Crash: Whoa. *Aku Aku: Stop acting stupid and fight like a warrior. *Crash: *be strong and fight Shadow* *Sonic: Come on Crash, you can do it. *Crash: *super punch on Shadow* *Shadow: Ow, moron! *Crash: Ha ha. *Sonic: He he he. *Shadow: Grrrrrrr. *Sonic: Spin kick! *spin kick on Shadow* *Shadow: Darn it. Stupid hedgehog. *Sonic: Oh yeah, who's number one now? *Shadow: I'm going to kill you. *Sonic: You're too slow. *Shadow: *punch Sonic* *Sonic: Oooh. *Shadow: Nice try blue boy. *Sonic: That's it. Here come the punch. *punch Shadow* *Shadow: *hold Sonic to the tree* *Sonic: Stop it. *choke Shadow* *Shadow: *teleport* *Sonic: Huh? *Shadow: *teleport and kick Sonic* *Sonic: Ghost! *Shadow: I am no ghost. *punch Sonic* *Sonic: Whoa. Hold up. *Shadow: What? *Sonic: Are you getting nervous for a single fight? *Shadow: No. I'm getting rid of you. *Crash: *grab Shadow* *Shadow: No! Get off of me. *Crash: *punch Sonic* *Sonic: Yeah, pow pow pow. Go get him Crash. *Shadow: Shut up! *Crash: *punch Shadow* *Shadow: Ahhh. (Metal Sonic arrive at Green Hill Zone, targeting on Sonic and Crash) *Metal Sonic: Target locked. Location has been found. *shoot rockets at Shadow and Crash* *Shadow: Whoa! *Crash: Ahhh! *Sonic: Metal Sonic. *Aku Aku: Get out of the way! *Metal Sonic: Now it is my turn to fight! *Shadow: This is just a stupid fight. *get punched by Metal Sonic* *Rouge: No. *kick Metal Sonic to the tree* *Metal Sonic: Ow. You must go down. *Coco: What is this robot doing here? *Crunch: This robot is a clone of Sonic! *E-123 Omega: We must destroy the robot. *Metal Sonic: Where are the Chaos Emeralds? *Shadow: Nah, you're not stealing them. *use the force to get all the Chaos Emeralds* *Sonic: Hey. *Amy: Sonic, you didn't lock the chest, didn't you? *Sonic: Oh no, i forgot yesterday. We were playing some board games. *Amy: Sonic, Shadow is going after them. *Shadow: Don't worry, i'll take them all for a day. *Sonic: Liar. *push Shadow and all the Chaos Emeralds* *Shadow: The gems! *Metal Sonic: Ah ha. *Crash: Gems! *run to the Chaos Emeralds* *Shadow: Ah, i mean, they're Chaos Emeralds. *Sonic: They are gems. How could you? *Metal Sonic: *take the blue Chaos Emerald* Yes. It's all mine. *Crash: *kick Metal Sonic off the cliff* *Metal Sonic: *fly with the Chaos Emerald* How could you rat! *Crash: *growl* *Aku Aku: Uh oh, that's not good! *Metal Sonic: *shoot at the gang* *Crash: Whoa! *run off* *Sonic: Let's get out of here. *Shadow: Right by your side. *Metal Sonic: Come to papa, now you're in my body. *Crash: *throw a apple at Metal Sonic and drop all the Chaos Emeralds to the water* *Sonic: The emeralds! Crash! You're making it worse. *Crash: Oops. *Metal Sonic: No! I'm going to kill you all! *punch Sonic to the high cliff* *Sonic: *kick Metal Sonic* Butthurt! Don't even think about it. *Metal Sonic: I am Metal Sonic. Out of all of Eggman's creations, i am here to take all of you down to see who's the real Sonic is. *Sonic: I am the one and only real Sonic around. Your dark blue skin doesn't match the color and you are fake! *Metal Sonic: I'm going to tear a single piece of fur hair apart. *Crash: *punch Metal Sonic in the back* *Metal Sonic: Watch it rat! *Crash: *punch Metal Sonic in the head* *Metal Sonic: Idiot! *Crunch: Hey big bot, shoot at him. *E-123 Omega: Target has been found. Now in shooting process. *shoot bullets at Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: *escape* *Sonic: He's trying to escape! *Shadow: Don't worry, i'll stop him. *dash to the hill* *Sonic: Ready or not, here i come. *dash to the hill* *Coco: They're going to chase after the robot. *Amy: What can we do? *Tails: Don't worry, my motorcycle will come to help. *Amy: Go grab the motorcycle and let's go. *Knuckles: Amy, you can't go chase Metal Sonic. It's too risky from here and it's dangerous. *Amy: Darn it! *Tails: Ugh. Coco, you're coming with me. *Coco: Crash, come on. You're coming too. *Crash: Boo-yah! Huh, what? (Back with Sonic and Shadow, they are running after Metal Sonic) *Sonic: This blue bot can't escape anytime sooner. *Shadow: He's not going anywhere. *Sonic: Yeah. You know how it feels when you try to escape. *Shadow: But no one leaves behind. *Metal Sonic: Ah, you're late to the party. Have a nice day! *shoot plasma blasts on Sonic and Shadow* *Sonic: *jump from the plasma blasts with Shadow* *Shadow: Spear blast! *spear blast on Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: Darn it! *Sonic: *fly punch on Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: Now what? *Sonic: *punch Metal Sonic and destroy the high cliff* *Shadow: Uh oh. *dash to the other side of the hills* *Metal Sonic: You almost destroyed the whole zone. *Sonic: That's ain't right. *throw Metal Sonic to the grass and land on the ground* *Metal Sonic: I hate you! *Sonic: Okay, no more fun games for you. *jump and spin hit on Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: *kick Sonic and jump to punch Sonic to the high hills* *Sonic: *get hit on the high hills* Oh no. The city. You can't go to the city! *Metal Sonic: Oh yes i will. I must escape! *fly to the city* *Shadow: He's not getting away with this. *Sonic: Let's stop this robot right away. (Back at Sonic's house in the garbage, Tails start on the motorcycle as Coco and Crash get on) *Tails: Okay, it's all filled with gas and we're good to go. *Amy: Let's make our move. *Tails: No problem. *ride the motorcycle to the city* *Knuckles: Be safe! *Aku Aku: Good luck kids. *Amy: They're not kids and we're not kids anymore. *Aku Aku: Sorry about that. (At the city, Metal Sonic is flying while Sonic and Shadow chase Metal Sonic in the streets) *Sonic: Hey, stop right there. *Metal Sonic: Well, well, well. What do we have here? *Sonic: You're blocking the streets! *Metal Sonic: Not this time! *shoot at the ground* *Sonic: Whoa! *Shadow: Hold on! (Many cars stopped as Metal Sonic laser on every street light from escaping) *Metal Sonic: This should do it for the blame of the hedgehog. *Sonic: *jump and grab Metal Sonic* Stop! *Metal Sonic: Whoa! *throw Sonic to the top of the truck* *Sonic: What the hell? *Shadow: *chase after the truck* No one is going anywhere. *Metal Sonic: *land on the top of the truck* So you wanna fight? *Sonic: Bring it on. *Metal Sonic: Then beat it. *punch Sonic* *Sonic: *dodge the punch and hit Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: Ow. What a waste. *slap Sonic* *Sonic: *kick Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: *shoot at Sonic* *Sonic: *go down and punch Metal Sonic on the legs* *Metal Sonic: Hey! *Sonic: No shooting in the city. *Metal Sonic: Game over! *jump and break in the back of the truck on the inside* *Sonic: What are you doing? *Metal Sonic: *inside of the truck, he found some X-bombs from the lab* What is this place anyways. *Shadow: *jump and open the door of the truck to find Metal Sonic* You're not leaving behind. *Metal Sonic: Fool. *shoot at Shadow* *Shadow: *teleport and kick Metal Sonic* *Truck Driver #1: Whoa. *Truck Driver #2: What was that? *Metal Sonic: You can't mess with me. *Shadow: How about this! *fire blast on Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: Ow. Stupid. *Sonic: *land down and punch Metal Sonic* Hey. *Metal Sonic: *kick Sonic* *Sonic: *slip* Eek. *Metal Sonic: Leave me alone! *Shadow: Don't even think about us. *Metal Sonic: You suck with me. Or else! *punch Shadow off* *Sonic: Shadow! *Shadow: *teleport and kick Metal Sonic to the bomb* *Sonic: Oof. Luckily, the bombs didn't go on. *Metal Sonic: You son of a fur. I'll show you this! *shoot bullets at Sonic* *Sonic: *dodge the bullets* Ahh! *Shadow: Stop doing this! *Metal Sonic: Now one of you will die. (Back with Tails, Coco and Crash on the motorcycle as they are arriving at the city) *Tails: *drive the motorcycle* Sonic and Shadow must be somewhere around the streets. *Coco: Oh no. Now they're causing traffic all over the place. *Crash: Huh? *Tails: This is all because, Metal Sonic destroyed the lights and most of the cars crashed each other. What a waste of them. *Coco: The road is blocked. Go left! *Tails: Turn left! *turn left to where the truck is* (Back at the truck where Metal Sonic is trying to shoot bullets at Sonic and Shadow) *Metal Sonic: Come on! You want some of you. *Shadow: No. But stop shooting bullets at all the cars. *Metal Sonic: Glad you asked, black hedgehog. *Shadow: What did you say?! *Sonic: Robotic Monster! *dash and punch Metal Sonic to the wall* *Truck Driver #1: Whoa! *Truck Driver #2: Not again. What the hell is going on there? *Sonic: *grab Metal Sonic: You don't mess with my friends or the people! *Metal Sonic: Feast it to ya. *kick Sonic to the streets* *Sonic: Whoa! Car! *run off* (Many of the cars crash together as the roads block each other from each car crashing as a purple lamborghini crash the truck to the door) *Truck Driver #1: What the deuce! *Truck Driver #2: That purple lamborghini crashed on us. You son of a wuss! *Lamborghini Driver: Sorry! The city is causing some trouble. *Sonic: Oh no. What have i done? *Shadow: Now look what you done? *Metal Sonic: I'm going to power up and blow the whole place up. *Shadow: No, no. Not a chance. *run outside to the truck drivers* Get off the truck! There's a robot that is about to blow the whole place up. *Truck Driver #1: Ahhh! We're all gonna die! *Truck Driver #2: Gotta get out of here. *Sonic: Everyone, go, go, go! Leave the city now. One of Eggman's robots is going to blow the truck up. Get out, now! *Everyone: *scream and run off from their cars* *Metal Sonic: This is it. This is the end of the line. *power up with some fire* *Shadow: No! (The truck blows up as Sonic and Shadow move back from the truck exploding with Tails stopping the motorcycle with Coco and Crash covering their eyes from the dust from the explosion. After the truck explosion, Sonic and Shadow wake up from the dust as they see Metal Sonic in shadow.) *Sonic: You! You did this! *Metal Sonic: Very well, i got something for you for dropping all the Chaos Emeralds. *punch Sonic in the belly* *Sonic: Oooh, tough luck. *Shadow: Don't even think about it. I'm sorry. *Metal Sonic: Where is the bandicoot? *Sonic: Um? *Metal Sonic: Where is he?! *Sonic: He...........um...........left, i think? *Metal Sonic: I wouldn't expect to see that coming. Next time i'm going after your friends. See ya. *fly to space* *Tails: Sonic, Shadow. *Coco: What happen? *Shadow: He got away. Eggman is going to pay for all of his actions. *Coco: Don't worry, we tell your friends about this. *Shadow: I'm telling Rouge about this situation. There is something wrong around this world. Worlds opening up and new robots starting to be built. *Crash: *look at the helicopters* Ahh! *Coco: What happen Crash? *Tails: Look out! (The helicopters of G.U.N. fire a sonic blast to Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Coco and Crash as the G.U.N. cars came to arrest them on the ground) *G.U.N. Pilot: Stand down! Men! Grab those furry animals. (The G.U.N. cops grab Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Coco and Crash to one of the police cars) *G.U.N. Police #1: Sorry Shadow, you done something bad. It's game over. *Shadow: But that wasn't me. *G.U.N. Police #1: Beat it to yourself. *drop Shadow on the seat and close the door* *G.U.N. Pilot: By the authority of the Guardian Units of Nations, you are under arrest for endangerment to life and the destruction of property. *Sonic: *at the car with Crash* Oh my, what happen here? *G.U.N. Police #2: He he he. We got something to show you. You're going to be okay. *close the car door* *G.U.N. Pilot: Okay. Men, you can now start driving and taking them to the prison. *G.U.N. Police #3: We will. *salute* What a good day to protect the world. *get on his police car* (The G.U.N. police cars start driving to the G.U.N. Fortress as the helicopters follow them to the fortress) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 5) Previous: Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 3) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Video game crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff